


[podfic] Rockstars!AU

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Arthur is the troubled, beautiful singer, Eames is the hard-living bassist with loose morals, Cobb is the lead guitarist and peacemaker, and Mal is the emotionally fragile drummer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rockstars!AU

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a gift for Jeanne. 
> 
> ETA May 5 2013: the author of this story has been having trouble with RL people sniffing out her fic, and has asked me to remove her name from the text.

Title: untitled (the author just calls it the [Rockstars!AU](http://jeannedecarnin.livejournal.com/37316.html))  
File Size/Type: 25.3 MB, mp3  
Length: 27:20

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?w7r3o07ud4obxto)


End file.
